


Balance

by NinaNyara



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara
Summary: Satele and Marr need to go on a mission in disguise.Together.Just the two.As a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Equilibrio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089711) by [NinaNyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara)



Satele and Darth Marr were leading their armies together against the Revanites to prevent them from reviving the Emperor. Working together they managed to scare the order of Revan, who were now hiding, but the threat still remains.

They needed a clue, and soon, Satele thought disturbed. She was impressed by how well she and Darth Marr managed to keep the two armies, who three months ago were trying to kill each other, working together. Yes, there had been some fights, surprisingly several started by soldiers of the Republic, and a young Jedi case. The Sith, whether out of fear or respect, obeyed without much questioning Marr's orders.

Walking to the central command tent she let her thoughts run over her shadowy counterpart. The two were strangely alike, both had leadership roles and were good at it. Darth Marr surprised her, he was much calmer, fairer and focused than his fellow Sith. In the beginning, especially in the first week, to say that things were complicated was an understanding. She had to struggle to live with him, but after a night of vigil filled with ghosts and philosophical debates, she came to find his company ... pleasant.

Darth Marr would never admit it aloud, but he found Grand Master Jedi Satele Shan extremely strong. Besides of course very attractive. He liked to talk to her, they were both able to argue for hours on end without ever saying the other was wrong. His heart was going to a dangerous place, he was aware of it but could not help it.

"Good morning, Master Satele, Darth Marr." Lana greeted them as she entered and then accepted a fruit offered by the Jedi. There was no opportunity to eat that Lana dismissed, Marr thought amused.

"Good morning Lana, you said you discovered something new," Satele commented smiling, watching her eat. She was an interesting sith.

"Yes. I've found out who knows where the Revanites are. The name is Zorû, a pureblood sith, he who is supplying food for Revan's followers. The problem is that as he is a pureblood sith so I can not make him speak."

"Why did not you bring him here?" Marr asked, his mechanical voice echoing in Satele's ears.

"Because only his friends can be in the same building as him. I tried to be friends with him but he and his wife are only friends of couples. Also, and the main reason I did not drag him here, is that if he stops communicating with the Revanites they will disappear again."

"Then we have to become his friend," Satele said, sitting thoughtful, how would they do that?

"And we have to get the information without arresting he," Marr added.

"I'm glad you agree," Lana replied, clapping her hands happily. "I have prepared the ship for you and your disguises.

"What?" The Jedi asked in shock.

"The only ones strong enough to invade Zorû's mind are you. And how we need a couple you two are perfect."

Satele was in shock. Lana wanted them to pretend to be a couple? She would never do that with a sith! Taking a deep breath and calming, she repeated the Jedi code in her mind. She had to swallow her pride, it was not about her or Marr. It was about the galaxy and the people who lived in it. I would do this for them. She wondered if Marr would accept this madness.

"Very well," Marr spoke with his characteristic calm agreement with the plan.

He can not help but smile at Satele's almost terrified expression. He could feel her confusion and her futile attempt to bottle up her feelings. This was something he hated in the Jedi: they denied themselves. That mission would be interesting, and dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Satele entered the ship that Lana had provided. She were wearing a top and a skirt that made her feel very exposed. She had to pretend to be an arrogant woman who expected everything in her hands, basically the kind of person she did not like. Lana had also provided them with their story, married for five years, childless, both rich, both in their 30s, owners of a company that offered employees for all activities, mostly slaves. Since Satele was a common name and Marr's birth name, Rickare, was not very well known they would use their names.

Arriving in the ship she tried to calm herself by repeating the Jedi code, her heart accelerated. She had never seen Darth Marr's face, the only thing she knew was that he was human. _He must be very muscular_ , the thought went through her mind making her feel ashamed.

She headed for the bridge, the ship was not too big. Darth Marr had his back to the door while arguing with the pilot droid, his voice was serious but no longer mechanical. There was a certain melody in it.

"Are you ready?" Marr asked turning to her.

She looked wonderful, he thought. More than she already was. His heart pounded in his chest and he did his best to keep the expression neutral.

Satele froze for a moment before she could recover. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. Very green, like a young leaf. His hair was black with curls forming at the end, his face looked younger than he was. They were almost the same age and looked three times as young. _Blessing of the Force_ , she thought.

"Yes, I am," she replied, perhaps a little later than expected.

"Then we can leave." Marr waited for Satele to sit down before taking off and much to his displeasure the droid took over as soon as they emerged from the surface.

They sat in silence, watching the hyperspace. That was weird. Sighing Satele stood up and informed the Sith that she would meditate. She sat down on one of the seats that could be seen from where Marr was, he wondered if that was on purpose before dismissing the silly idea.

Satele crossed his legs closed her eyes and began to meditate. Which proved difficult. She was freezing! But she was a Jedi master and shortly following she managed to meditate. She could feel Marr's presence and strangely thought he was ... calming. Then she began to think about past and future war events.

Marr watched Satele meditate, she looked so peaceful and relaxed. He had already tried to meditate once but could not stay still for a long time, he got bored easily. Just like he was now. There was nothing for him to do, it was dangerous to connect with the empire's network as Revanites could intercept. The ship was too small for him to train. And there was nothing to pilot. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to meditate.

Five minutes later he gave up and looked back at Satele. She was trembling but so concentrated that she did not notice. He sighed and looked around. Looking in the various closets he found a blanket. Marr covered her as gently as possible so as not to distract her.

Two hours later Satele left her meditative state. The first thing she noticed was that she was not cold anymore. Some of the droids probably had covered her. Which she was grateful for. She folded the blanket and went to look for the servant droid, who was preparing them a snack.

"DM32, thank you for covering me, that was very thoughtful. " She thanked him by handing the blanket over.

"Clarification: Lady I didn't did it."

"Who was it then?"

"Answer: Darth Marr, my lady."

Marr? Satele felt a certain warmth, he had been worried enough to do that. That was very sweet.

Leaving the blanket with the DM she went to look for Marr to thank him. It was not long before she found him. He was with his eyes closed and his legs crossed. He seemed to be meditating but was holding onto something and speaking in a language that Satele imagined to be Sith.

She stood at the door watching him for a few seconds and shortly after turning to leave she heard Marr's voice calling to her.

"Yes?" She said, watching him turn to face her.

He got up and took her left hand and slipped a ring on his finger. She looked at the ring, it was gold with a ruby band in the middle. The Jedi looked at him curiously, he was wearing an equal ring.

"Aren't we married?" He answered the unspoken question. "This ring is a Sith amulet."

_"It allows us to communicate mentally."_ Satele listen him in her mind. She was not very comfortable wearing a Sith amulet.

_"Do not worry. It requires only one of the users to feed with dark side energy. It will not affect you."_

"Can you hear all my thoughts?"

_"No, just the ones you want to talk to, even if you decide not to tell them later. Try to speak through the ring."_

_"Thank you."_ The Jedi finally remembered what she had come to do there.

_"Per?"_

_"The blanket"_

He did not answer her. The two looked at each other, wondering what to do or talk about now, fortunately, DM called them saying that the food was ready before things went awry. They ate and prepared to land, all in silence.

Before they left the ship Marr took Satele's hand. The Jedi shivered and took a deep breath to calm herself. Marr could feel her growing nervous and anxious. This was very different from the powerful Jedi he knew. He began to feel strangely protective, holding firmer her hand they were checking in at the hotel where Zorû would throw a party to meet new people.

"Hello! Welcome to Zintô the best hotel on the outer edge, I am Collrode Saff your manager from here. How can I help you?"

"I'm Rickare Chedan and this is my wife Satele Chedan. We have a reservation."

"All right, wait just a moment, and I'll show you to your room."

As Marr finished talking to Collrode Satele took the opportunity to observe the surroundings, it was already night on the planet. There were several people coming and going. In the corners, there were some Twi'leks, who after a few moments she realized were slaves. Her heart pinched a little, she wanted to do something for them. She felt her hand tightening slightly, Marr was trying to relax her. This was the second time he was gentle.

When in the room, extremely spacious, they settled their false belongings and prepared to sleep. Small problem: there was only one bed. Before Satele could suggest that the two lay in opposite directions Marr said:

"I'll sleep on the couch, stay with the bed."

"I do not mind dividing" and added after a short pause "or sleep on the couch.

"If someone walks in, and the people who clean the room like to try to get married in situations, we can make the excuse that you sent me to sleep on the couch for flirting with someone else or something like this."

"Okay"

The two lay down, Marr could see Satele's face from where he was. Turning around he turned off the light with the force and closed his eyes to sleep. Satele stared at him for a while, still trying to associate the gentle and considerate man with the great and scary Sith. Sighing, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone got lost:  
> "Speaking"  
>  _"Speaking on the mind"_  
>  _Thinking_


	3. Chapter 3

The morning arrived and the two were awakened by a knock on the door, Marr got up and opened it.

"Good morning, here is your breakfast. And in this datapad, we have what activities of fraternization we will have today. Have a nice day."

While Marr put the tray on the bed for they eat Satele was in the bathroom. She felt quite rested, it had been a long time since she had slept so well. Marr sat cross-legged on one side of the tray waiting for Satele. She looked more relaxed that morning.

"Good Morning." She greeted him while sitting on the other side of the tray, facing Marr.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Marr handed her the datapad."What is it?"

"Plan of activities for today. Presumably, that's how we make friends."

**8:00 AM Feeding the animals**

"Good morning, everyone, we are very happy to have you here. Today we will connect with nature, feeding some animals." 

"Oh, it's wonderful is not it?" The woman next to Satele asked her. Satele and Marr just nodded. " I love is so close to nature, I consider myself a very natural person knows."

 _"I want to see she slept on the floor and wake up in the rain with a snake on top of her."_ Marr spoke softly into Satele's mind.

The Jedi had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing, she remembered that day very well. Taking a deep breath she turned her attention to the tour guide.

**10:00 Friendly sword fight.**

"In these activities the husbands will have the chance to impress their girls. Each will have a sword, of foam that does not hurt, and can fight against each other. We have 8 couples ... we could make a tournament what do you think?"

Everyone agreed cheerfully. The husband of the 'nature lover' commented with Marr:

"Not wanting to discourage you, but I know not only one but two Jedi styles."

Marr wanted to raise his eyebrows in irony but decided better and replied caressing Satele's arm:

"Take it easy with me, I have to impress her."

The other man laughed amiably. _"Try not to kill them, Marr."_ Satele said mentally. _"Imagine they are babies,"_ she finished.

To say that others were bad was an understatement. Marr fought twice before 'losing', very unwillingly, to their new friend.

 _"Jedi form,"_ he said ironically after finishing the fight and returning to the 'wife' side. _"The only thing he did was swing his sword from one point to another,"_ Marr continued to complain until the end of the tournament. And he complained, even more, when his 'friend', Merrin, won the tournament. Satele found the other's indignation amusing.

**12:00 Group Lunch**

"Congratulations Merrin! You're very good with the sword." Marr greeted him while he waited for lunch at the next table.

"Thanks Rickare, if you want I can teach you some moves."

"I would love to."

 _"I would love to warm your ass with my saber,"_ the Sith's thought came so quickly into Satele's mind that she could not hold back the laughter. Mitrin, Merrin's wife, looked at her curiously.

"Oh, sorry. I can not imagine my clumsy husband trying to make any complicated move with a sword." Satele said, hoping the other would believe her lie.

 _"Really?"_ Marr commented.

Mitta giggled and said:

"Not all of us can have skilled husbands, I'm sure he compensates in other aspects."

"Ah yes." _"Like being a Sith for example,"_ it was Marr's turn to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

They had lunch and prepare themselves mentally for the next activity.

**14:00 Hunting and painting**

_"Interesting,"_ Marr remarked, would be something less annoying at least.

 _"Do not get too excited,"_ Satele replied, feeling the other's excitement.

"In this activity we will separate the couples. The men go with me into the forest so we can hunt and the women go with Kirra to paint."

"Hello! Kirra greeted them excitedly. We'll have great conversations."

They were separated. Marr went with the animator and allowed himself to feel the forest, but did not feel any animal there. Satele went to the restaurant where painting materials were already available for them. Mitta decided to sit next to her, smiling, she commented:

"Your husband is very sexy, would not you like an extra company in bed, right?"

Satele repeated the Jedi code quickly in the head to avoid turning red.

"I would have to do with him. He's very selective, you know?" She managed to respond as if this conversation were natural.

"Look it and tell me please, I would love to go."

The two turned their attention to Kirra who had begun to explain what they would do today.

Marr has never felt so disappointed before. The "hunts" were wooden boards with painted animals. They hunted with arrows, which did not even have spikes, and in the end, they got plush from the animals that they hit. He had hit only three of the fifteen guys, he had to keep up his disastrous reputation. Merrin took pity on him and decided to give him some extra he had gotten. Marr pretended happy with the gift.

**7:00 PM Romantic Dinner**

The two met at the door of the room, Satele was with a canvas with a painted rose. Marr with six stuffed animals. They entered without saying anything to each other. Satele threw herself on the bed, she was psychologically exhausted. Apparently the talk of girls was to tell who the most handsome husbands were, and apparently, Marr was a favorite. Letting out a tired moan, she closed her eyes.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Marr's voice was soft in her mind and carried a hint of concern.

"Yes I am. How was the hunt?"

Marr huffed.

"Great!" He exclaimed ironically. "You can hunt down six dangerous animals with a blunt arrow. And your painting?"

Satele hid her red face in the pillow, after taking a deep breath and calming down she said:

"Mitta asked if we did not want her company in bed any day."

Marr wanted to laugh or comment that he would love the company of the other to provoke the Jedi but she was already red enough. Adorably embarrassed.

He wanted to kiss her.

Instead, he laughed and reminded her that they still had a romantic dinner to attend. Satele put on one of the blue dresses and they went to the ballroom where the event would take place.

They were seated facing each other and ate, commenting from time to time on the music playing.

Going to sleep Satele saw one of the slaves being dragged into the room of one of the couples, she had her eyes begging to be helped, she could not have been more than 15 years.

Her heart squeezed. _"We can do nothing Satele if we do something we can burst the mission,"_ Marr said holding her by the arm and gently leading her to the room.

She shifted and lay down without a word. She was a Jedi! Her duty was to save people! Staying there doing nothing was so wrong! Satele felt hot tears stream down her cheek, closed her eyes and let them flow.

Marr turned off the lights and lay down. He could feel her deep anguish, that was very difficult for her. Not that it was easy for him, he was fuming. Men and woman like that couple were worse than animals. Sighing, he turned to say something to her as he saw tears stream down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end this chapter like this! 
> 
> Do not worry everything will be fine!


	4. Chapter 4

Cursing in sith he jumped from where he lay, alarming Satele, who sat down and looked at him worriedly.

"Let's go."

"What?"

"Let's go!" He repeated angrily, dressing his boot. "Let's save the girl!"

Satele was extremely confused yet but she dressed the boot Marr handed her. She followed him out of the room, everything was silent. Marr quickly turned off the security camera, just enough to get them to the room where the girl was.

When they were inside Marr turned the camera back on, the entire process took less than seven seconds. Satele could hear the girl crying and other sounds. She looked at Marr and found the other's gaze. Where the eye was green was now yellow taken by the dark side.

She felt him burn in the Force. Marr felt Satele still confused but determined, he pushed the bedroom door and immediately hanged the man who had been hurting the girl. The woman, the wife presumably, tried to scream but Satele made her sleep with the Force. Marr thought about what he would do now, had he acted without thinking until then.

"What will we do?" Satele asked, helping the young woman get dressed. Marr was silent watching the man, he needs to kill him and the woman too.

"Here," he handed Jedi some credit. "Take her to the entrance of the Village, I saw a ship there. I'm sure you can persuade them to take her to a safe place."

"What will you do?"

"Get rid of them. Go, I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Marr waited for them to exit to release the man, who fortunately for himself was smart enough not to scream. The Sith woke the woman with a slight shock. She did not scream either.

"Please spare us. I have a lot of money. I can give you many things." The man begged desperately.

"There's nothing you have that I want." Marr concentrated on the man's mind and using the Force he commanded: "You will buy the freedom of all the slaves here, will buy ships for them and will kill your wife and yourself."

"I'm going to buy the freedom of all the slaves here, buy ships for them, and kill Niala and myself." as he started to use the datapad, Marr turned to the woman staring at him in terror. He hit her head and made her faint then returned to the room to wait for Satele.

Satele ran with the young girl, who was still frightened, they found the ship Marr had spoken of earlier. Using the force, she persuaded the pilot to take the girl back home, back to her parents. The girl could not stop crying gratefully. After making sure she would be all right, she hurried back to the bedroom.

After entering, she leaned against the door, breathing quickly, what had happened in the last half hour? Laughing relieved, she looked at Marr who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her.

"You're a bad influence on me." He smiled slightly.

"Why?"

"I'm a dark council member, responsible for the empire's sphere of defense, but I've risked a mission to save a slave. You are a bad influence."

"If that's the result of being a bad influence, I'll try to be more often."

Marr laughed and sighed, rising, sat down on the couch, and Satele sat on the bed. They stared at each other. I love her, Marr realized. That Jedi, grand master of the order, had conquered her heart.

And this was something complicated.

Satele sat down beside him, making the heart of the sith shoot.

"Why did you decide to help?"

Marr decided to throw caution out the window and said:

"For your cause." Satele looked at him curiously, and if he dared hope, with desire. He took courage and continued "You enchant me, Satele."

There was so much emotion in the last sentence that Satele could feel, she looked at her lap not wanting to face Marr at that moment, that at the moment the heart seemed to be coming through the mouth. Risking he asked:

"Can I just hold you?"

Satele looked him in the eye and said:

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I take so long to update.


	5. Chapter 5

That simple word made Marr's heart sink, he began to rise so she would not see the tears forming when a strong hand prevented him.

"I want you to kiss me."

His mind took a few seconds to understand, but when he did he sat down again and pulled her into a kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked, their faces inches apart.

"Yes ..." Satele replied softly, closing the distance between them. The two kissed softly at first and then more passionately, Marr was gentle and Satele did not feel very patient, she was burning for than a few days.

Curiously, she realized, she was not walking into the dark side as she feared, the only thing she feared in allowing herself to love, on the contrary, felt her connection with the light side being strengthened. She felt Marr also growing on the dark side. 

Both deepened with the same intensity, in perfect balance. She wanted to tell him that, but the way he kissed her eliminated any coherent thinking.

Before they could go to more interesting activities someone knocked on the door, making Marr grunted in annoyance, which in turn made Satele laugh, Marr kissed her one more time before going to answer.

When he returned, informed Satele that was just a droid wanting to make sure they were okay, some guards had found the bodies of the couple, and to warn them that they would be without slaves for a maximum of two days and then return to normal.

"What happened to the slaves?" She asked

"Oh, I ordered the man to pay for their freedom."

Marr put her on her lap, kissing softly. Satele closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax completely. Marr continued to kiss her, small soft kisses down her face. Gently he bit her neck, drawing a sigh from Satele, Marr liked the reaction of her counterpart on the luminous side. Deciding to tease her a little more, he ran his hand down her belly and pulled her shirt up slowly.

Way to slow for Satele's impatience. She began to fidget in the other's lap, trying to provoke him to go faster, but Marr was a dark counselor, and he was patient.

"Satele," Marr whispered against her ear. "we can just kiss or we can make more the choice is yours."

"More ... I want more Darth Marr."

Satele looked at him deeply, there was a huge desire in the other's eyes. He took off her shirt and looked at her.

_"Glorious."_

Satele closed her eyes and tried to cover her breasts. Laughing Marr removed her arm and kissed one of her breasts, Satele moaned before covering her mouth in shame.

_"I want to hear you,"_ he said and sucked on her right breast as he massaged the other, her moan this time was a little louder. He stood by one sucking them alternately for a while and then started going down making a trail of kisses.

He reached the waistband of her pants and drew it to the floor. Satele tried to take his shirt off without much success as Marr distracted her by running his fingers over her panties. Feeling very warm in his clothes he matched Satele's.

She ran her eyes over his chest. _"Hot."_ She whispered using the ring timidly. Strong defined body with a few scars just like hers. Marr captured her gaze and drew her panties painfully slow. Stopping to kiss her every few inches. Marr threw the panties away and watched her.

_"Beautiful."_

 He positioned her between her legs and licked her. Satele groaned loudly this time, he purred and made her vibrate, encouraging more noises. His finger felt kind of invading at first but then it was the best thing in the world. Marr took off his underwear and Satele devoured the vision. It was not huge, but it was a good size. Luckily the three fingers that were on her were enough to stretch her.

_"Can I?"_ He asked pulling out his fingers as he positioned himself at her entrance.

_"Yes,"_ she replied, sighing and forcing herself to relax.

Marr entered her slowly, wanting to make sure she did not feel pain. Satele was not very patient, everything in her was warm and she felt full.

Marr sank in completely, paused and waited for Satele to relax before starting to move. He began to twist her clit with the Force and kiss her breasts, everything together was driving her crazy. He kept the rhythm of penetration and twisting until he began to feel her coming closer he then paced until she came yelling his name. Three penetrations later he also came, filling her with his seed.

Marr moved out of her and took her bride's style. Satele was going to ask what he was doing but she felt herself being lied on the bed and saw the light being turned off.

_"That was very good."_ She said, almost asleep.

_"It was perfect."_ Marr kissed her head. _"Just like you."_

She smiled already asleep. Marr followed shortly thereafter, completely happy and relaxed.


End file.
